1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fabric treating solution and a process for using same, particularly to a liquid aerosol spray which relaxes and softens the fibers in fabric and facilitates the removal of wrinkles from the fabric.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wrinkle removing product and process are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,688 to Schwartz, et al. In this patent, a solution and process are disclosed for removing wrinkles and surface effect blemishes from fabrics. The solution is disclosed as an alcohol-aqueous solution containing a cationic surfactant, which surfactant is preferably a quaternary ammonium compound and is used by spraying this solution on the wrinkled fabric, manipulating the fabric to remove the wrinkles and allowing it to dry for a period of from about 15 to 60 minutes. The Schwartz, et al solution is not totally satisfactory in several respects. Because of the extended drying times which are required it has been found to be generally impractical to use this solution on a garment which is being worn at the time of application or is to be put on immediately after the time of application. The wet spot not only mars the appearance of the garment but also will take an undesired configuration if it is wrinkled before it is dry. Excessive wetting may even cause shrinkage in some fabrics. Further, the Schwartz, et al solution works in a satisfactory manner on heavy fabrics, but does not work as well on fine fabrics such as silk, satin and rayon acetate. Staining may occur with certain fabrics such as satin or rayon acetate. This appears to be due to the excessive degree of wetting which is required to relax and soften the fibers in these fabrics sufficiently to permit the removal of wrinkles therefrom. Silk fabrics treated with the Schwartz, et al solution are particularly troublesome in that they are often spotted by the application of an amount of solution which is sufficient to permit the removal of wrinkles.
Since fabrics treated according to the Schwartz, et al disclosure stay wet for an extended period of time, there is increased potential for spotting and attraction of dust. If the cloth being treated is soiled, the application of the amounts of solution required according to Schwartz, et al tends to solve the soil or dirt and distribute it throughout the fabric. If the fabric being treated is starched or sized, the large required quantities of the Schwartz, et al solution will tend to dissolve the starch or sizing and pull it into the wetted area, leaving a large spotted area on the fabric being treated.
Various silicone based materials have been proposed for use in the treatment of fabrics, including for example, dimethyl polysiloxane as an ironing aid, Giordano et al, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,965,014, siloxane-oxyalkylenes as spreading aids, Dawson et al, 3,140,198, and organopolysiloxanes as water repellents, Ona, 4,388,437.
There is thus a need for a fiber treating solution or admixture which can be applied in small quantities well below the saturation level for the fabric while at the same time remaining effective to relax and soften the fabric. Such a solution should be quick drying and effective in very small quantities with a wide variety of fabrics so as to permit treatment of the fabric without extended delay and without staining. The solution should be effective with a wide variety of fabrics so that a user does not have to test or make inquiry to determine whether it is applicable to a particular garment. These and other advantages are provided according to the present invention.